What's In a Name
by Sabu.d
Summary: Short OneShot. While waiting for Goku to arrive, Trunks and Vegeta have a quick talk. VT bonding. Nice and pointless.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ.**

**  
NOTE: Here is another one shot I found while going through my documents. Actually, it was supposed to be the first chapter of the B/V fic I'm working on. (see my profile for more details) But I like it more as a one shot.**

**Another note: I want to keep this as real as possible, so I'm not going to refer to Trunks by his name here, since no one knows/is supposed to know who he is. Enjoy!**

**What's in a name**

"Would you stop staring at me?" Vegeta snapped for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Sorry" The mysterious youth said innocently, also for the hundredth time.

Vegeta 'hmphed'. The boy kept saying he was sorry, but continued to stare anyway. Vegeta glanced up at him again, seeing the kid look down quickly, attempting to not get caught staring at the Prince once again. Vegeta ignored it. It was becoming easier to just let the kid stare.

The kid checked his watch. "Only one more hour" He voiced, earning looks from everyone around him.

"So, are you going to tell us who you are when Goku arrives?" Yamcha asked him, a hint of amusement and mocking in his tone.

"Sorry, no. I know it's odd, but you guys are going to have to trust me for the time being." He said, once again. He was beginning to wonder why he was depending on these people for help.

"Just why should we?" Tien broke out. He was getting sick of all the secrecy, and judging by the look of his companions, so were they.

"C'mon guys," Krillin's voice of reason broke through "he hasn't given us a reason to not trust him, has he? He _did_ just kill Frieza, something none of us here could ever dream of doing."

"Yeah, and he says he knows my dad." Gohan spoke up. Tien snorted.

"Raditz knew your dad too, and we all see how that turned out."

Yamcha nodded in agreement.

The teen got up and walked away from the group. Being teased and made fun of wasn't new to him, but he really just didn't want to deal with it.

"54 more minutes" he muttered as he walked away. Hopefully Goku would get there soon.

He sat down at the edge of a mountain, his legs hanging of the side of the cliff. He stared off into the distance, a void look in his eyes. On one hand, he wanted to get back home soon; to be back where people knew who he was. On the other, he wanted to stay here, enjoying the peace and serenity. He felt someone walk up behind him.

"It's odd. You don't strike me as the type to let insults get to you." Vegeta's raspy voice interrupted the boy's thoughts.

"They don't" The teen admitted. "I just didn't feel like listening to it."

Vegeta sat down on the edge of the cliff, close, but still far from the teen. The kid kept staring into the distance, evidently lost in thought. Vegeta took this opportunity to really look at him.

Now that he saw the boy more close up, he _did_ look Saiyan. Not the hair, nor the eyes, but the face defiantly held that Saiyan firmness. Vegeta recognized that face from somewhere, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't place it. Vegeta shook it off. He could deal with this later. He had more important things to worry about.

"Is there a reason to all the secrecy?" He asked suddenly, startling the youth.

"Um…yeah." He said, obviously wanting to get off the topic. Vegeta would do no such thing.

"Really? What is it?"

"Um…Telling you the reason may be just as dangerous as telling you the secret." The kid said, inching away a little, as though that would really keep Vegeta from asking his questions.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Vegeta asked, a hint of mocking in his voice. The teen sighed.

"Telling you anything may erase my existence from the universe. Happy?"

"What a shame." said Vegeta, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The kid sighed again, glancing at his watch.

"47 minutes." He mumbled. Vegeta glanced ay him.

"Counting down the seconds 'til Kakarot arrives? I had no idea he was so famous."

"Kakarot?" Asked the teen, looking up at Vegeta in question.

"The Clown's Saiyan name." he responded. "Have you got one as well?"

"I though you said I wasn't Saiyan." The teen smirked, once again reminding Vegeta of someone, though he still couldn't put his finger on it.

"Just answer the question."

"I dunno. Now that you mention it, I think I do."

Vegeta stared at the kid incredulously. "You don't even know if you do or not?"

"There's this second name on my birth-certificate. I never really paid any attention to it, but I think that's what it may be."

"So, it's the second name? That means you aren't completely Saiyan, doesn't it?" Vegeta pounced on the kid's goof. The teen smacked his forehead for his stupidity.

"No, I'm only half." He admitted, finding no way to lie his way out. Vegeta simply nodded.

The two sat there, both staring out into the sky not aware of anything else, until Goku's ship finally landed.

They stood up, the teen preparing what he was going to say, Vegeta preparing for having to put up with that stupid clown.

Everyone else started cheering and jumping around when Goku got out of the ship. Vegeta walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" the kid's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned his head back to look at the youth. "It was nice meeting you Vegeta." Vegeta's eyes widened at the boy's knowledge of his name.

"Goku isn't the only one whose legend precedes him." The teen answered the unasked question, smiling at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded at him, before walking away.

The youth turned back towards Goku. This was it; this was the moment he was waiting for.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**See? I think it works better as a pointless One shot I came up with while sleeping. (Which is quite true. I dreamed up this story.)**

**Note: There was supposed to be some significance to the Saiyan name thing in my other story, Stuck in Time, but I cut that out because I didn't like it. So, yeah. Sorry.  
**


End file.
